


Miner's Roll

by Infini



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Music, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infini/pseuds/Infini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the soul of a people is shown best through their songs.</p>
<p>A rough song; a working song; a love song.  A song about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miner's Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago. Finally got around to posting it, after ~~stalking~~ seeing some conversations on tumblr.

  
When the moons are hung up in the ev’nin’

an’ th’ lights in th’ complex go out

I’m ‘lone in th’ berth and I’m dreamin’

Processor all gunked up wi’ doubt

  
I ain’t heard no sirens, I ain’t heard no cries

But that don’t crush down all th’ fears I despise

That the mech I been waitin’ fer un'er night skies

Ain’t comin’ back t’rough the dark

  
Th’ life o’ a miner ain’t easy

But t’won’t e’er send me to roam,

As long as yer rollin’ back to me,

Roll home, sweet spark, roll’ome

  
I’m up all th’ night ‘till the moonfall,

Pump spikes e’ry creak o’ the stair,

Y’ must be caught up wi’ th’ roll call,

Or takin’ some slag-suckin’ dare

  
When y’ get back y’ll be askin’ me “why

Waste’a cuppa the middy t’ run through the nigh’?”

We ain’t got no credits to pay for the high

‘Cause we spent’em all sharp’in’ yer tools

  
Th’ life o’ a miner ain’t easy

But t’won’t e’er send me to roam,

As long as yer rollin’ back to me,

Roll home, sweet spark, roll’ome

  
I know that I’ll come to at th’crack o’ dawn

Wi’ you here curled up ri’ beside me,

When y’ wake y’ll jus’ act like you never been gone

But th’ dust in yer treads tells th’ story

  
I’ll cuss y’ out for th’ mess that you made

Draggin’ dirt on the floor wi’ that fragg’d shovel blade

I ain’t yer Endura and I ain’t yer maid

But yer spark makes the mess worth the while

  
‘Cause the life o’a miner ain’t easy,

But t’won’t e’er cause me to roam,

As long as yer rollin’ back to me,

Roll home, sweet spark, roll’ome


End file.
